


Wedding Night Surprise

by MonkeyLuv



Category: Emmerdale, aaron livesy - Fandom, robert sugden - Fandom, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyLuv/pseuds/MonkeyLuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based off a prompt from the delightful Lucie Girard with inspiration coming from a comment by tink02. Robert and Aaron desperately want to enjoy their wedding night but are surprised to find unexpected visitors in their hotel suite. Thank you for the ideas and hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night Surprise

Robert smiled flirtatiously at Aaron, his eyes twinkling. Aaron smiled in return, his eyes locked with Robert’s. Robert placed his hand on Aaron’s chin and lifted it so that their mouths met in a passionate kiss.

“Oh god! Get a room you two”.

The men abruptly split apart, laughing at Chas’ drunken words.

“No, no. Come on Chas. You two, resume your er, ehm, ah... As you were. We’re gonna make sure this one gets home safely,” Paddy said as he and Rhona came to Chas’ side and placed their arms around her.

“Oh, and congratulations again! It was a great ceremony and a, well, lively reception,” Rhona added as they struggled to keep Chas upright.

The newlywed couple bid them goodnight, their arms wrapped around each other.

Robert turned to Aaron and nibbled on his earlobe. “I think it’s time we made our way to the honeymoon suite, Mr. Sugden,” Robert whispered in Aaron’s ear.

Aaron grinned in response. “Gonna take some getting used to that”. Aaron grabbed their suit jackets from a nearby chair and surveyed the room. The Dingles certainly knew how to throw a party.

Robert playfully patted Aaron’s arse before taking his hand into his, pulling him along to the lift. “I still can’t believe that you got me to agree to no sex for the month leading up to our wedding. As soon as we get upstairs, I’m gonna throw you to the bed, rip off your clothes, and screw you senseless”.

Aaron laughed. “Like it’s been easy for me? Doesn’t this flippin' lift go any faster”?

It was Robert’s turn to laugh. Finally, they arrived at their floor and the pair sprinted down the hall to their suite. Aaron’s eyes traced a path up and down Robert’s body as he fumbled with the room key. At last, the door opened and Aaron shoved Robert into the room, intent on getting their clothes off well before reaching the bed.

“Surprise”! Confetti rained down on Robert and Aaron as Vic and Adam danced around them.

“What the…” Robert stammered as Victoria threw her arms around him.

“The manager gave us a key to your suite when I explained that I was your best man and Adam was Aaron’s! We wanted to surprise you,” Victoria explained with a huge grin.

Aaron looked at Robert helplessly. “Uh yeah. This is quite the surprise”.

Victoria took her brother by the hand and led him into the room. Adam put his hand on Aaron’s back and guided him to the sofa next to where Robert now sat. A laptop was open on the coffee table in front of them.

“We never got to show you photos from our honeymoon and, since you’re leaving on yours tomorrow, we thought we’d show you our slideshow,” Victoria announced gleefully.

Aaron and Robert shot each other looks of desperation but plastered smiles on their faces.

Victoria tapped a key on the laptop. “Okay, so here’s Adam packing his suitcase. Can you believe he even owns that many tops let alone felt the need to take them on our honeymoon”? She clicked to the next slide. “Oh, now here’s Adam closing the suitcase”.

Robert grasped Aaron’s hand and squeezed, relaying his anguish.

“You know, I could do with a drink. Anyone else want a beer?” Aaron asked as he apologetically looked at Robert.

“We brought champagne! That was part of the surprise,” Adam said enthusiastically. “Vic, go get the glasses”.

Aaron and Robert exchanged glances, hoping Vic would return with only two champagne flutes. When she returned with four, Robert could barely contain his scowl.

Adam handed the bottle to Robert. “Here you go, Rob. Why don’t you pop the cork”?

Robert shot Adam a look, wishing nothing more than to pop his cork into Aaron this very minute. He filled the glasses but Victoria interrupted him before he could get the glass up to his lips.

“Wait! We need to toast first! Adam’s been working hard on this”. Robert and Aaron exchanged uncomfortable looks at Victoria’s use of the word “hard”.

Adam laughed. “Alright, here we go. Aaron, I never thought our bromance could be upstaged but I humbly bow to the man who captured your heart”. Adam bowed to Robert with a flourish. Aaron blushed and Robert cleared his throat. The two men raised their glasses to their lips.

“Wait! I’m just getting started”!

The couple sighed and set their glasses down.

Five minutes later, Adam had exhausted his ridiculous one-liners and soppy clichéd toasts. “To the groom and groom”! Adam and Victoria at last raised their glasses and Robert and Aaron had to shake themselves from their stupor when they realized it was time to join in. “Cheers, Adam. That was, uh, thorough”.

The couples finally sipped from their glasses but before Robert and Aaron had the chance to set their glasses down, Adam was removing them from their hands. “Vic’s got something really special planned for you next”.

“Great,” Robert said through gritted teeth. Aaron squeezed Robert’s shoulder in an effort to calm him but the past month of no physical contact with his lover transformed the benign touch into a jolt of electricity coursing through his body. Robert needed to be with Aaron. Now.

Victoria squealed and clapped her hands. “It’s time for wedding night charades”! Adam patted Robert on the shoulder, a wide grin on his face. “I reckon you should go first, mate”. Robert’s eyes had narrowed and his lips curled downward.

Vic handed Robert a slip of paper and then took a seat on the sofa with Adam and Aaron. “So the categories are ‘romantic songs’, ‘romantic movies’, ‘things found at a wedding’ and ‘things you do at a wedding’. Nothing dodgy, of course. Remember to let us know how many words we have to guess, Rob”.

Robert didn’t even look at the slip of paper. He silently set it down on the coffee table and held up two fingers. Aaron looked on in horror as he realized Robert was flicking the v’s at them.

“Ah, two words,” Victoria enthusiastically shouted.

Robert curled his index finger down but his middle finger remained upright. Aaron jumped up to block Adam and Victoria’s view and he took both of Robert’s hands into his.

Suddenly, Adam and Victoria burst out laughing. Robert and Aaron looked at them, confusion clouding their faces.

It took a moment for Victoria and Adam to speak through their laughter. “Oh god, Rob, your face! And Aaron, you’ve looked like you were about to hurl since you saw our laptop filled with honeymoon pictures”!

Aaron shook his head, still unsure what was happening. “You what”?

Adam jumped from the couch and threw his arms around Aaron. Victoria ran to Robert and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Lads! We knew about your pact of no sex for the last month and decided to mess with ya,” Adam confessed.

“You could hardly keep it a secret the way you two have had a strop on for weeks,” Victoria added.

“You prats”!

“Plonkers”! Aaron and Robert shouted in unison.

Their anger quickly turned to relief that they weren’t going to be spending their wedding night looking at honeymoon photos or playing charades.

“We really did want to do up the room special for you but then decided to take the mick outta you”. Victoria squeezed Robert’s hand as she smiled at Aaron.

“Not sure I can forgive you for this one, mate,” Aaron said to Adam as he gave Adam’s shoulder a friendly squeeze.

“When did my little sister become so cruel?” Robert mused. Victoria playfully punched him on the arm.

Adam hugged Aaron one last time and then took Victoria by the hand.

“Our gifts to you are on the bed. Congrats again lads! Enjoy your first night together as husband and husband”! Adam led Victoria to the door and, with a final wave and a wink, they left the newlyweds alone.

Robert dashed to the door and slid the deadbolt, determined to have no further interruptions. He then raced back to Aaron and grabbed him by the tie, leading him to the bedroom. Both men burst out laughing when they spotted the bulk box of condoms and gallon bottle of lube on the bed next to matching dressing gowns with the word “groom” embroidered on them.

Robert draped his arms on Aaron’s shoulders and gazed into his blue eyes. Aaron licked his lips as his eyes drifted down Robert’s body, then back up to his gorgeous eyes.

“I quite liked Vic’s idea of wedding night charades,” Robert said seriously.

“Yeah?” Aaron asked, his eyebrows arched in surprise.

Robert leaned forward and kissed Aaron’s lips, then planted a trail of kisses and licks along his jawline. He nibbled lightly on Aaron’s earlobe then whispered in his ear, “Yeah. I’ll act out what I’m gonna do to you and you get points for describing it”.

Aaron laughed as he tugged on Robert’s tie, trying to loosen it.

“Are you ready for your first clue?” Robert asked as he removed the tie that Aaron had loosened, then effortlessly slid Aaron’s tie from around his neck.

“I’m up for it if you are,” Aaron said slyly as his eyes slid down to Robert’s crotch.

Robert grinned wickedly as he took hold of Aaron’s shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons flying everywhere. Robert’s lips urgently found Aaron’s and their game of wedding night charades officially began.


End file.
